Kangen
by JoTerry
Summary: A black butterfly drops by the Kurosaki home when Ichigo is alone to convey a heartbreaking message. A short fic inspired by Dewa 19's Kangen. Written in Bahasa Malaysia, which is quite close to Bahasa Indonesia.


**Kangen**

 **One-shot**

 **A/N:** ** _Bleach_** **takkan berakhir sedemikian jika aku yang mempunyainya. Ide cerita ini saya dapati semasa mendengarkan lagu Kangen oleh Dewa 19. Cerpen ini sebenarnya ditulis dalam Bahasa Malaysia, tetapi saya melabelkannya sebagai Bahasa Indonesia sebab lebih ramai peminat Bleach yang membaca fanfic bahasa ini. Kedua-dua bahasa ini, tidak banyak bezanya. Saya berharap pembaca-pembaca sekalian dapat memahami maksud karangan saya. Fic ini canon-compliant dengan bab 686 dan berasaskan IchiRuki, iaitu pairing yang paling munasabah. Saya meminta maaf terlebih dahulu atas apa-apa kesilapan yang terdapat dalam fic ini. Ini pertama kali saya menulis dalam Bahasa Malaysia sejak zaman persekolahan. Lol!**

Seekor rama-rama hitam terhinggap di atas jendela aku semasa aku sedang mencuci pinggan yang telah kupakai untuk makan malam.

Orihime dengan Kazui kini sedang bermalam di rumah Tatsuki. Suasana di rumah aku yang bersebelahan dengan Klinik Kurosaki agak sepi tanpa suara anak lelaki aku yang suka bertanya-tanya.

Setelah mengeringkan tangan aku dengan tuala yang tergantung di bawah bingkai tingkap dapurku, aku menjangkau ke arah rama-rama tersebut. Ia terus terbang lalu berehat di atas jari telunjukku. Rama-rama hitam ini bukan rama-rama biasa. Ia adalah _jigakucho_ , iaitu pembawa mesej dari Soul Society.

Aku menarik satu nafas panjang yang saraf sebelum membawanya mendekati telinga kananku untuk mendengar kata-kata yang dibawanya untuk aku.

 _"_ _Ichigo..."_ suara yang sudah lama tidak kudengar mengucap. Suara inilah yang sentiasa seolah-seolah dapat menghentikan masa dan waktu untuk diriku. Suara inilah yang sentiasa memberikan ketenangan kepadaku.

Tidakku mengerti kenapa aku tetap terkejut mendengarnya meskipun memang sudah kutahu siapa pengirimnya. Inilah satu-satunya cara dia mengirimkan salam kepadaku tanpa didengari oleh orang lain. _Jigakucho_ ini hanya akan mengakhbarkan mesejnya apabila ia mengesan _reiatsu_ penerimanya.

 _"_ _Aku tahu,"_ ia jeda seketika, seperti ia teragak-agak tentang wajarnya tindakannya dalam menghantar mesej kepadaku. _"Aku tahu, tidak sesuai aku memberitahumu... Tetapi, aku sangat merinduimu."_

Kelopak mataku, aku picit dengan ketat. Memang pun tidak wajar. Memang pun tidak sesuai. Tetapi, aku faham sungguh apa yang dia cuba sampaikan. Aku faham, sebab aku juga sedang merasainya.

 _"_ _Ampunilah aku, Ichigo, andai ucapanku ini mengganggumu. Sudah terlalu lama aku menahan perasaanku. Sudah terlalu lama aku mengabaikan semua ini di dalam hatiku. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak mengendahkannya semua kerana aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup orang-orang yang menyayangi kita. Memang tidak adil buat mereka."_

'Apakah ini adil buat kita berdua?' aku bertanya dalam hatiku.

 _"_ _Jangan sesekali kau menyoalkan sama ada ia adil terhadap kita. Kau dan aku tahu kita tidak akan mengabaikan kebahagiaan orang lain untuk keinginan kita sendiri. Tiada setitis pun darah kita yang mampu mementingkan diri kita sendiri selama ini."_

'Kau amat mengenaliku, Rukia,' aku berfikir sambil menelan rasa pahit yang seolah-olah merayap dari perutku ke tekakku. 'Tiada orang lain yang mengenaliku sepertimana kau mengenaliku. Tiada orang lain yang mengerti segalanya tentang aku sepertimana kau mengertiku. Mengapakah kita tidak dapat…'

 _"_ _Aku ingin berjumpa denganmu lagi."_

Nasib baik tiada orang di rumah. Keluhan yang panjang dan kuat kedengaran di ruang dapurku. 'Memang aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu juga, Rukia. Kuingin sangat menatapi wajahmu.'

 _"_ _Betapa kejamnya takdir mempertemukan kita hanya untuk memisahkan kita akhirnya."_

Lemas. Inilah keadaanku pada ketika ini. Lemas dalam perasaan pilu yang mengertak diriku. Aku mengenangkan detik-detik kami bersama-sama berjuang untuk mempertahankan kehidupan, mempertahankan dunia-dunia kami, untuk mengembalikan keamanan dan kedamaian penghuni-penghuninya. Namun kebahagiaan dan segala keinginan sanubari kami, kami terpaksa ketepikan.

Ya, 'kejam' adalah perkataan yang paling sesuai untuk menyatakan kesengsaraan yang takdir taburkan ke atas aku dan Rukia.

 _"_ _Mungkinkah kita akan bertemu lagi dalam kehidupan yang lain? Mungkinkah kita akan disatukan untuk selamanya dalam kehidupan itu tanpa halangan dari kuasa-kuasa lain? Mungkinkah kita akan dibenarkan akhirnya untuk bersama-sama?"_

Bagaimanakah patut aku menjawabnya? Keinginan aku memang sepadan dengan keinginannya. Aku juga mahu bersama dengan rembulanku ini untuk selama-lamanya. Begitu sakitnya hati aku memendami hajatku... hajatnya juga.

 _"_ _Aku tidak mengharapkan jawapanmu, Ichigo. Aku cuma ingin menyampaikan perasaanku kepadamu. Ketahuilah, kau tetap pemilik cintaku dari dahulu sampai ke penghujung waktu. Selamat tinggal, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Tidak perasan pun aku yang aku telah mula menumpahkan air mataku. Hatiku retak memikirkan berapa kali Rukia telah membazirkan tangisannya kerana keadaan kami. Teringin aku menabirinya dalam pelukanku. Tetapi rangkaian yang menyambungkan kami hanyalah seekor rama-rama hitam.

Aku menurunkan _jigakucho_ itu hingga ia separas dengan bibirku, lalu menengadahnya sambil merancang kata-kata yang ingin kusampaikan kepada wanita yang telah mengubah duniaku. Aku tidak akan menahan lagi perasaan yang telah sekian lama aku pendamkan dalam diriku.

"Rukia, ratu hatiku..."

* * *

 **IchiRuki selamanya. Entah kenapa Kubo sanggup memusnahkan seluruh manga dan alam peminatnya. Mungkin dia penjelmaan semula William Shakespeare yang memang suka menulis tentang cinta yang tidak dapat menjadi.**

 **Sebelum ini, saya ada menulis beberapa fanfic IchiRuki dalam Bahasa Inggeris. Bacalah kalau kalian berminat.**

 **Terima kasih, ya?**


End file.
